LA SERPENTEAM, LES AMIS D'ABORD
by La Lestrange
Summary: Après l'enlèvement de l'un de leur membre, la Serpenteam se rebelle et se bat pour récupérer son amie. Mais un des membres subis sa transformation habituelle et mord son meilleur ami au risque qu'il meurt ou qu'il devienne un vampire a son tour...
1. Chapitre épilogue

LA SERPENTEAM, LES AMIS D'ABORD

Épilogue : présentation des personnages

" – Salut les amis , moi c'est Émeraude Malefoy ! Je suis la fille de Draco Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass. Je suis en 4eme année à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard. Physiquement, j'ai les cheveux et les traits du visage de mon père mais les yeux noisettes de ma mère. Mes meilleures amies sont Krystal et Bella. Je suis un membre de la Serpenteam. "

" – Salut, moi c'est Krystal Rogue. Je suis la fille de Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger. Je suis en 4eme année à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard. J'ai les cheveux noirs de mon père mais sinon je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère. Mes meilleures amies sont Émeraude et Bella. Je suis en couple avec Mike. Je suis membre de la Serpenteam. "

" – Hi ! Moi c'est Mickaël Potter mais tout le monde m'appelle Mike. Je suis le fils de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Je suis en 4eme année à Poudlard à Serpentard. Je suis le portrait craché de mon père. Je sort avec Krystal et je traîne beaucoup avec Émeraude et Bella. Je suis Serpenmembre et j'aime joué des serpentours à mon entourage. "

" – Et moi c'est Bella Lestrange. Je suis la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy. Je m'appelle Lestrange car Lucius ne s'est pas déclaré comme mon père. Je suis un vampire a cause de ma mère. Je connais des sorts pour repousser le monstre qui vit en moi mais je ne peux pas le lancer trop souvent. Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres vampires, je subis une transformation comme les loups garous. Je suis en 4eme année Serpentard à Poudlard. Je suis le portrait de ma mère mis j'ai les yeux gris acier de mon père. Je vis chez mon demi-frère Draco. Mes amis sont Mike, Émeraude et Krystal. Je suis membre de la Serpenteam. Ça me fait bizarre, ma meilleure amie est ma nièce. Mais on ne me le rappelle pas, je n'aime pas mes parents, surtout depuis que ma mère veut me tuer parce que j'ai ( sans faire exprès ) tuer son mari. Je ne comprend pas sa réaction, elle ne l'aimait pas. Très tôt, elle m'a enseigné la magie noire et la magie sans baguettes. Ce n'est quand 2eme année que je me suis rebeller et que je suis allée vivre chez Draco. Je porte la marque des ténèbres mais je ne l'ai jamais dit a qui que ce soit, personnes n'a besoin de le savoir.

Voilà pour la présentation. Je précise que j'écris deux histoires à la fois ( je suis une dingue ) et que du coup c est plus long a écrire surtout que les cours viennent de reprendre. Aller voir mon autre histoire : la grande trahison ( qui a un début horrible ) et l'histoire de ma meilleure amie : papa ?maman ?

Reviewer !


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens ! J'espère que l'épilogue vous a donnez envie ! Bon je m'attarde pas trop à la parlote, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 1.

Chapitre 1 : confidences

Harry ouvrit la porte. Son fils et ses trois amies étaient assis sur un lit. Quand ils le remarquèrent, ils se turent.

\- Quel mauvais tour manigancez vous encore ?

\- Rien. Répondit Mike

\- Oui bien sûr. Je ne peux même pas savoir contre qui ?

\- Non ! Dirent les enfants en cœur

Décidément, ces enfants ne diraient rien. Harry les laissa. C'est Krystal qui prit la parole :

\- Je considère que c'est trop dangereux.

\- Voyons Krys, tu es la fille de Rogue, tu peux nous aider ! Plaida Bella

\- Du polynectar, c'est long et compliqué.

\- Et bien vole en a ton père si tu es incapable d'en faire. Dit Mike

Mike avait vu juste. Les potions étaient la matière préféré de Krystal et lui dire qu'elle était incapable de faire du polynectar était absurde.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais la potion met un mois.

\- Obligé ? Demanda Emeraude

\- Obligé.

\- Bon ben alors non.

\- Si vous voulez je regarderai si mon père en a en réserve. Je ne garantie rien.

Les enfants sautèrent au cou de Krystal. Mais celle-ci les coupa dans leur élan, il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Ils avaient deux heures de DCFM avec Fred Weasley, ils allaient apprendre à lancer un patronus. Ils auraient du l'apprendre l'an passé mais pour des raisons professorales, ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Fred fit entrer les élèves dans la salle.

\- Bon. En temps normal, vous aurez cours avec les Gryffondor mais vu que c'est un sortilège complexe, ils ne sont pas là. Ecartez vous et pensez à un souvenir joyeux, le meilleur que vous ayez. Puis prononcez distinctement : SPERO PATRONUM. Allez-y, je vous regarde.

Mike et Émeraude s'étaient mis au fond de la salle et discutaient.

\- Miss Malefoy et M. Potter ! Cessez vos bavardages et venez là tiens. Vous allez produire votre patronus devant tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, dit Bella

\- Miss Lestrange, venez donc avec vos deux camarades.

Les trois enfants s'approchèrent et seule Émeraude réussi a produire un patronus. Son patronus était un loup.

\- Miss Lestrange et M. Potter, vous serez en retenue ce soir avec moi.

Le cours se termina bien et Fred appela Mike et Bella. Émeraude et Krystal s'arrêtèrent aussi.

\- Allez-y dit Mike. On vous rejoint.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent. Fred se tourna vers les deux enfants.

\- Quel souvenir avez-vous choisis ?

\- Mon premier baiser avec Krystal. Dit Mike en rougissant

\- Notre premier serpentour.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos meilleurs souvenirs, j'en suis certains. Allez en potions, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps. 18h dans mon bureau.

Mike et Bella sortir.

\- On a eu chaud, Fred nous a pas enlevé de points.

\- Oui mais dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas que Snape nous en enlève.

Ils accélérèrent le pas et arrivèrent en même temps qu'un Gryffondor. Ils entrèrent ensemble. Severus les vit et soupira.

\- 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Mais le Gryffondor répliqua :

\- C'est de l'injustice ! Eux aussi sont en retard !

\- Serez vous en train de désapprouver mes méthodes, Chang ?

\- Non, mais….

\- 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Les trois retardataires, allez vous assoir au fond de la salle. Bon qui peut me dire l'un des ingrédients du polynectar ?

Un Gryffondor et Krystal levèrent la main.

\- M. Finnigan ?

\- Une partie de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence.

\- Oui. 5 points pour Gryffondor.

\- Un autre ? Miss Rogue ?

\- Des sangsues.

\- Oui. 10 points pour Serpentard.

Le fils de Seamus, Jean, se leva :

\- C'est pas juste ! Cria t il. On vous donne des réponses justes, on a 5 points et quand on se trompe on est traités de feignants mais quand c'est les serpentards, ils ont 10 points pour réponses justes et 5 quand c'est faux !

\- 30 points de moins pour manque de respect a son professeur, 5 points de moins pour manque de respect envers les Serpentard, 5 points de moins pour interrompre mon cours…. Je continue ?

Jean se rassit et marmonna des critiques. Soudain, la cheminée de la salle devint verte et Seamus arriva.

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour mon cours professeur Rogue.

\- En Sortilèges ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien voyez vous Finnigan, il se trouve que moi aussi je fais cours.

\- Bon vous venez oui ou non ? Si je vous interromps pendant un cours c'est que j'ai mes raisons, non ?

\- Le cours est terminé. Déposez vos flacons de potions sur le bureau et sortez. Miss Rogue, je vous laisse fermer la porte.

Puis les deux professeurs disparurent dans les flammes vertes. Mike s'approcha de Krystal.

\- C'est le moment qu'on attendait. Avant de fermer, cherche si il a du polynectar. Nous on va au dortoir.

\- D'accord.

Lorsque la salle fut vide, Krystal regarda sur des étagères et prit une fiole. Puis, elle sortit et ferma la salle. Elle retourna à son dortoir où ses trois amis l'attendaient.

\- Alors tu en as ? Demanda Emeraude

\- Je pense. Il faut que je vérifie, je me suis dépêcher dans la salle. Vous saurez quand vous reviendrez de votre retenue.

\- Et moi ? Demanda Emeraude

\- Toi aussi. D'ailleurs il est 18h. Allez voir Fred tout les deux.

Belle et Mike grommelèrent et allèrent à la salle de DFCM où Fred les attendait.

\- Vous allez refaire votre patronus d'abord.

Pendant une heure, Mike et Bella s'entraînèrent quand soudain :

\- SPERO PATRONUM ! Lança Bella

Une grande chouette sortit de sa baguette, tourna plusieurs fois autour d'elle et disparut.

\- A quoi as-tu pensé ? Interrogea Fred

\- Quand Draco m'a recueilli chez lui.

\- Allez Mike.

\- SPERO PATRONUM !

Un cerf sortit de sa baguette.

\- Un cerf ?! S'étrangla t il

\- Comme ton père et ton grand père. Dit Fred. Bon, allez vous assoir.

Bella, étant fatiguée, se frotta les yeux de sa main gauche. Mais ça manche glissa et Mike la fixa :

\- Tu….tu….tu es … tu es des leurs. !

\- Mike, je t'en prie, écoute moi ! Je ne suis pas des leurs ! Ma mère m'a marquée alors que je n'avais que 9 ans ! Mais quand je me suis enfui i ans, tout ça est rester derrière moi !

\- Émeraude et Krystal sont au courant ?

\- Non !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Comment aurez vous réagi si je vous aurez dit que je porte la marque ? Ne le dit pas je t'en prie !

\- Pourquoi personne n'est au courant ? Les interrompit Fred, visiblement énervé

\- Le professeur Dumbledore est au courant !

\- La retenue est terminée. Bella j'en parlerai à Draco.

\- Non !

\- Si, que tu le veuilles ou non. Sortez !

Mike et Bella sortirent rapidement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. On aurait rien dit !

\- Que des sangs purs. Dit Bella

\- Hein ?

\- Le mot de passe.

En entrant dans le dortoir, la première chose que Mike dit ressemblait à :

\- BELLAPORTELAMARQUEDESTENEBRES ! ! !

\- Hein ? On parle pas troll dit émeraude

\- BELLAPORTELAMARQUEDESTENEBRES ! ! !

\- Répète ! Répliqua Krystal

\- Bella porte la marque des ténèbres !

Bella se frappa le front. Décidément, Mike pouvait être plus énervant que Peeves, un fantôme de Poudlard.

C est bon, fin du chapitre ! Vous m'excuserez si je ne met pas tout le temps des majuscules au prénom mais c est pas grave. Reviewer, j'ai eu aucun revues pour cette histoire et j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en penser.


	3. important !

Infos ! G u un problèmes avec mon adresse mail donc j'ai fait un nouveau compte sur ffnet. Mon nom est a présent bella Malefoy et mon adresse a changer. Je continuerai mes deux fictions a ce compte.

Merci.


	4. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Bug réparé, je peux enfin poster sous mon profil la !

Chapitre 2 : la première transformation a Poudlard

La porte s'ouvrit a la volée laissant passer Draco suivit de Fred. Le blond attaqua :

\- Pourquoi ne suis je pas au courant que tu portes la marque ?! Pourquoi ? Tu ne devrais même pas l'avoir ! Qu'as tu as dire pour ta défenses ?

\- Tu crois que je la voulait la marque ?

\- Tu ne devrais plus l'avoir !

\- Severus aussi la encore !

\- Ionest au courant ?!

\- Oui.

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Dumbledore.

Draco soupira et sortit de la chambre, Fred sur les talons.

\- Désolé dit Mike.

\- T'inquiète, ça se serait su a un moment ou un autre.

\- Il est l'heure d'aller manger. Intervint Krystal

\- Allez y sans moi.

\- Sûre ?

-Sûre.

\- OK. A plus bella.

Ouais.

Des que les trois enfants sortirent, Bella se coucha, épuisée. Quand Émeraude et Krystal arrivèrent au dortoir et virent bella, elles sourirent. Les deux filles s'installèrent sur le lit de Krystal, le plus éloigné de Bella. Elles parlèrent longuement et finirent par se coucher. Mais Bella fut réveiller par une douleur intense. Elle s'assit et hurla une dizaine de minutes avant de tomber essoufflée. Émeraude et Krystal se réveillèrent, alertées. Elles assistèrent a une scène horrible : leur amie était recroquevillée, en sang et les effets de la transformations commençait a se faire voir. Elle parvint a articles :

\- Sortez.. Sortez, fermez tout... Allez chercher Draco...

Puis elle hurla a nouveau. Krystal fut la première a réagir. Elle tira sa baguette et se leva. Émeraude fit de même. Elles sortirent en courant en fermant la porte. Elles se précipitèrent aux appartements de Draco.

\- Papa! Papa !

\- Draco ! Draco !

Un draco endormi ouvrit la porte.

\- Arrêtez de crier par pitié. Quoi ?

\- C'est Bella ! Elle se transforme !

\- Quoi !? Allons-y !

Draco enfila rapidement une robe et ils:repartirent aux cachots. Il dit aux filles :

\- Restez dans le couloir, si vous entendez des cris, allez chercher Dumbledore.

Puis il entra et fit exploser la porte de la chambre. Quand Bella sortit, il remarqua les changements : elle avait pris 10 cm et avait palit. Elle avait des dents pointues et les yeux rouges sangs. Draco cria :

\- Retenia Persona !

Mais Bella esquiva le sort facilement. Elle avait uneforce legendaire lorsqu'elle se transformait. A la troisième tentative, bella fut toucher et tomba au sol. Les effets de la transformation se dissipèrent instantanément. Draco s'agenouilla près d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas pris ta potion. Reprocha t il

\- Si

\- Menteuse

\- Je te jure que si je ne supportés pas cette transformation tu le sais.

\- Pardon. Émeraude, Krystal !

Les deux filles entrèrent et serrèrent bella dans leur bras.

\- Tu nous a fait une peur bleue !

\- Papa, emmene la a l'infirmerie.

\- Jallais le faire.

Draco attrapa Sa demi soeur et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie...

Chapitre court terminé ou le mystère de la potion reste incompréhensible. Reviewer !


End file.
